


I Close My Blinds

by OldeShoestrings



Series: Lazy Drabble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky built a fort out of pillows and blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Close My Blinds

**Author's Note:**

> _Not beta and sorry if Bucky seems OOC ≧☉_☉≦_

*

Bucky made a castle fort out of pillows and blankets. It was passable for at least twelve people to fit in.

He sat at the corner with his knees on his chest and arms around his legs. 

Bucky watched the entrance with hooded eyes. He hoped it was sturdy enough to keep the monsters out.

*

There was a slight movement outside. Bucky stiffened. His body went rigid, eyes wide in worry.

_It's them it's them it's them it's them-_

Thor's head peeked inside. He squinted before his gaze landed on Bucky and he spared a gentle smile. Bucky relaxed a bit. Not monsters. A friend.

"Son of Barnes, I've been searching for you." Thor looked around. "You have made an acceptable fortress. I salute you, my friend." The god entered, filling an empty space next to Bucky.

Thor regaled Bucky with his humble tales.

*

Bucky heard a door opening and closing. He threw a tad dubious stare at Thor. The Asgardian tilted his head at the human, noting the tense but tried not to point it out. Thor reached his arm forward to rest it on Bucky's shoulder. The strong comfort seeped into the marrow of his bones.

Ever so slowly, Bruce stepped in. He crouched on his knees, looking around with impressive eyes. When he saw Bucky studying him with calculating stare, Bruce cackled. 

"This is nice, James. I should make one for Hulk too." Bruce crawled to Bucky's side. Once he settled in, Bruce talked about stars and space and planets.

*

The female Russian didn't make a single noise when she came in. Natasha just looked at Thor, then at Bruce and when her blank eyes fell on Bucky, her lips curved upward in a tiniest motion. 

"James." She nodded, sauntering next to Bruce and glaring at Thor when he made remarks of Natasha's incredible backside.

Bucky chuckled a bit before he curled deeper, trying to appear smaller as possible.

*

Whenever Natasha went, Clint would follow. It'd only be plausible for Clint to enter with brashness, making comments of how fine Bucky's tent stronghold was. Strong, he said. Clint definitely preferred it better than the vents.

"I brought chips, people. You all can thank me with hot kisses later." Clint winked, producing bags of potato chips. Everyone puckered in mocking disgust, safe for Natasha. Bucky saluted the way she rolled her eyes. 

*

"Guys!" Of course Tony would be the loudest. He practically rolled ninja-style into the fort, looking frantic. All five occupants merely raised a brow at him. "Why was it no one invited me to this kiddie party? Why did I have to learn it from Jarvis? You people made me feel so unloved." Tony frowned. Yet despite his usual tantrum, Tony took a sit by Bruce's side, poking at his best pal's ribs.

Bruce batted his hand away.

Bucky stared and stared at Tony before he crawled toward the genius to pat his head twice. "There there..." Bucky comforted because Rumlow used to do this to him whenever he trembled in cold and confusion. Except Bucky didn't do the smirk.

Tony didn't push him away. He just looked at Bucky with a pair of soft eyes. 

*

The man with metal wings entered with a flashlight. Bucky blinked cautiously at him. He broke Sam's wings and the monsters in white coats would usually electrocute him if he damaged their goods. 

But Sam wasn't the same right?

There was a low chorus of 'you're late, man' and 'Oh yeah penlight, baby' from Clint and Tony.

Sam just grinned at them. He fixed his gaze on Bucky - Bucky swallowed - and smiled. "Hey, James." He said and sat down near the exit. Sam put the light in the middle, using a stack of small pillows to leverage the object so it was facing up.

They made shapes of shadow with their hands. 

Bucky had no idea how Bruce did it but he made a shadow of dragon with his fingers.

*

Bucky still waited for the monsters to appear and hurt him. Always always waiting.

A quite sound and Steve was there. The blond looked around. The rest ignored the captain, except for Bucky. They were too busy playing with their shadow reflection.

Steve kneed down, sidling at Bucky's direction. The brunet noticed how Steve's piercing blue eyes never strayed from him. As if he'd found the greatest gift in the world.

Bucky shuttered, curling deeper into a miserable ball. He wasn't special. He was just Bucky Barnes, a boy from Brooklyn.

Steve forced his bulky stature to fit in next to Bucky, grinning down at him. 

"Hello there." Steve teased. Bucky beamed shyly, not that he'd admit it. "Hello." Bucky quietly replied, adding a doubtful of "I built a fort to keep the monsters away."

The good captain observed his surroundings. "Nope." Steve pressed his cheek against Bucky’s head. "You built a cozy home."

*


End file.
